1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder for a camera and, more particularly, to the uniform positioning of common viewfinder components with photographic lenses of different angles of view, thereby allowing the use of a standard viewfinder housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a camera viewfinder (especially for a compact camera) is configured with different components corresponding to the use of the viewfinder with different photographic lenses. For example, a specially designed framework and specially designed viewfinder lenses are required for different photographic lenses having different angles of view, or focal lengths. This difference in the selection of components for different photographic lenses requires a specially designed viewfinder for each different photographic lens. Thus, the "box" holding the viewfinder is different for each different photographic lens.
Unfortunately, the use of different frameworks and different viewfinder boxes increases manufacturing costs. Also, the use of different viewfinder boxes prevents the use of a standardized camera body for housing the viewfinder.